


Take My Hand

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [87]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Black Lightning (TV), Close (2019), Game of Thrones (TV), MacGyver (TV 2016), Multi-Fandom, NCIS: New Orleans, Nikita (TV 2010), Sanctuary (TV), Terminator: Dark Fate, The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'take my life/ take my hand'





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mswyrr for the feedback, and to rose_griffes, and anoel in particular for their advice re: sources!

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly exists because I wanted to vid _Terminator: Dark Fate_ (despite it not being released yet), and I'd been meaning to vid _Close_.


End file.
